bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Story Tree
Open Questions After some reading I think I've worked out the general outline of how the ending works. There are still a few open questions though Is there a visual difference between the 'worst' ending where delta is harvested against his will and the ending where he chooses to save himself? I think there is... Is there more than two visual sequences for the ascent from Rapture? I've only seen two. One where she saves her mother and one where she holds her down to drown. Is there more than two narrations for the ascent from Rapture? I've only heard two. One plays when she saves her mother the other plays when she kills her mother. Jarwulf 02:53, March 15, 2010 (UTC) If Delta harvested some girls and saved the other, and did the same for the people he met and given the choice either to kill or spare; he would also have a last choice to make by either to save himself and reunite with Eleanor, or to sacrifice himself and thus to redeem Eleanor from his legacy. Kelzow20 03:34, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :This page needs to be merged with the article "Story Line". TheTrueBlue 03:48, February 13, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean Kelzow20 you need to save half of the Little Sisters and harvest the other half or what? And when can you choose this? Because I think I will play the game again trying to get this "choice" ending... EDIT: It seems I found it. Here's the choice: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SVTY3Yxf9ds Possible Inaccuracies... Some of the information here does not necessarily make sense to the way I played through the game. I got the escape where Eleanor saves her mother, and the best ending where Eleanor preserves Delta and the little sisters have survived. No 'choice' scene was triggered. My game progress was... Little Sisters: All Saved Grace: Alive Stanley: Killed Gil Alexander: Killed By this approach according to the article currently I should have the neutral ending, however I had the good one. One possiblity I can think of is that maybe killing Gil Alexander is the 'good' option? An act of mercy to end his suffering. :Kill some little sisters for the neutral. Killing Gil is the evil route, in the ingame movies folder the Bink scene showing his bloody tank has a filename with the word "evil" in it, similar to the death stills of Grace and Stanley. While you can defend yourself from hostile splicers trying to kill you, no-one has the right to take the life of a defenseless person. At least that's the kind of idea these file names seem to suggest.TheTrueBlue 13:39, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :: I totally agree with you, TheTrueBlue! // Kelzow20 15:51, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I got an ending that was a combination of those given. I saved all the Little Sisters and killed Grace, Stanley and Gil. In my ending everything was the same as the best ending except that Eleanor drowns her mother. Ddd44 19:14, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Save more, harvest less is the key to the last choice ending. Killing a little sister or more, and saving the other little sisters will trigger the last choice ending. Still, Eleanor will inherit your killing instinct and will harvest the little sister you control to get her a big sister suit. Remember, harvesting half of the little sisters or more will get you the evil ending. // Kelzow20 15:48, February 13, 2010 (UTC) to my understanding if u kill one of three characters (alex the great stanley poole or grace) then eleanor will kill sofia if u save evereyone she saves sofia if u harvest any little sister eleanor will harvest the little sister to make her a big sister as well as harvest all the little sisters to boil the water giving the choice ending but if u save all of the eleanor saves the little ones and u get the no choice ending (Danthemanglitcher) When Eleanor drowns her mother From the videos I've seen and based on my own game ending, there are at least two voiceovers when Eleanor drowns her mother. In one she says that you taught her that her joy is the only thing that matters. In another (the one I got) she says that violating the social contract means that you forfeit the right to live. Ddd44 19:17, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Killing Gil = "Good" Just finished the game for the first time; saved -all- Little Sisters, spared Grace Holloway & Stanley Poole, but killed Alex the Great. Still got the 'best' ending ("Best Ending A"). Eleanor put the mask on Sofia and everything. I'm guessing that -if- you save the first two, it doesn't matter whether or not you kill Gil, due to his genuine wish to die as a noble man. Also, during the "controlling the little sister" segment, there was a statue of Delta slaying a dragon, captioned "Daddy meets Dr. Alexander" - I'm assuming that his death is therefore seen as justified. - Goldenboy666 19:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I killed Stan but spared Grace and Gil and got the best ending. As long as you spare the majority of NPC's, you get the best ending, so it has nothing to do with killing or sparing Gil. And contrary to popular belief, killing him is not "justified". Remember that Alex the Great begs for his life. therefore it is an act of cruelty, at least according to the game. Ant423 18:49, March 9, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 Making a list Hi all. On my user page I'm trying to nail down exactly what the possible combinations of videos, text and end-choices are and exactly how the in-game choices you make affect them. I've got summaries of all the videos and transcripts of the speech and I'd love for everyone to note down what happened to them on their various playthroughs. Hopefully with enough input we can nail this down. I'm particularly interested in Ddd44's "social contract" speech, as it's not one of the two I've seen. Any input would be much appreciated :-) Rawling 13:34, March 7, 2010 (UTC) statues is it possible that we can get all the statues that u see as a lil sister and post them merge True blue's wright we need to merge this with story line